Naruto's Prodigy
by General Kimar
Summary: This is the story of three Genin, Jing: A violent punk with a hidden past. Hiro: A paranoid son of a legend. And Amaya: Daughter of the Hokage trying to accomplish her parent's expectations. And their adventures learning about life friendship and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter to my first ever Naruto fic. It follows the Manga and there will be flashbacks explaining things.

* * *

**

Uzumaki Naruto's Prodigy!:

**The Apple Never Falls Far From the Tree!**

Uzumaki Amaya coughed as chalk dusted filled the room. A thirteen year-old academy student, she had two whisker-like marks on each cheek and black hair. She was thankful for the blindfold she wore it was sheer enough to let her see others but no one to see her eyes. She always felt embarrassed about them and others expected great things from her because of the bloodline she had inherited from her mother. Amaya had received the Hyuuga blessing of the Byakugan eyes, albeit she had a small dark ring where her pupils would be, however her father's genes showed through as her eyes were a bit slit like a fox's. "Amaya you're spacing out again.", Iruka said.

Amaya snapped back to focus. "Sorry Iruka-sensei.", she said cleaning the erasers again as more chalk dust filled the room. She began to mumble, "Stupid bunshin no jutsu. Why would I need to make a stupid clone anyways.", Amaya grumbled. _Daddy's not going to be happy about this._ She sighed. _Probably going to lecture me about how I should do better. About I should have passed the first time. Wish I could have, then Kaede-chan and I could have been on the same team._

Iruka seemed to notice the change, "That's enough Amaya you can go home now.", he said. Amaya nodded with a small smile running out of the academy. Iruka just smiled and shook his head, "She's definitely Naruto's kid."

Amaya strolled along Konoha not really wanting to go home yet. She passed the Yamanaka flower shop and stopped to look at the flowers. Her eyes caught a specific rose and she shudder. _God those were the ones Onikaze tried giving me. There's one good reason to fail. Don't have to meet him tomorrow._ Amaya thought shuddering. _He even offered to tutor me today_

"Good afternoon Amaya.", Ino said walking outside of the flower shop.

"Oh!", Amaya said in surprise. "Good afternoon Miss Yamanaka.", she said bowing. "Sorry but I must be going now.", she said quickly leaving.

Amaya had hurried down the streets until she was walking by herself. She sighed to herself. Dreading to go home to her father. She saw the mountain of the Hokages in the distance. The sixth being her father: Uzumaki Naruto. A stern and serious man. Of course she was told by her mother Hinata and others that Naruto wasn't always that way. "Naruto used to be energetic, hyper and a troublemaker.", Amaya scoffed. "Yeah right what a bunch of horse…..", Amaya yelped as a gray-hair boy came rolling out in front of her. He quickly got up, pushing the large glasses back into place.

"Amaya-chan?", he asked.

"Oh Hiro-kun.", Amaya said. "Strange seeing you out this late."

Hiro looked around. "Training with my father why? Have you seen him?" Amaya shook her head.

"No I haven't seen Kakashi at all today.", Amaya said. Just as she said that an older man with a forehead protector titled to cover his left eye jumped from the bushes.

"Sennen Goroshi - One Thousand Years of Death!", the man shouted as he squatted behind Hiro and jabbed the fore and middle fingers on both his hands into Hiro's nether regions. The three of them stood in silence for an awkward moment before Hiro let out a yelp and was sent flying.

"Good evening Kakashi.", Amaya said bowing.

"Oh Amaya nice to see you.", Kakashi said grinning. Or at least Amaya thought he was grinning. _Why does he have the damn mask on anyways?_ She asked herself. "Have you seen Shinji around?", Amaya shook her head. "Well he's still hiding.", Kakashi said looking at Hiro who was laying where he fell out cold. "Guess they have to try harder next time. Say hello to your father for me Amaya.", Kakashi said waving as his disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

Amaya looked up seeing the sky change to an orange hue. "Shit! It's almost night, Dad's gonna kill me!", she exclaimed running off and jumped into the trees vaulting on all fours from tree to tree. Amaya reached her home and slid inside. She panted slightly and looked around half-afraid expecting her father to pop up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother, Hinata, come into the room.

"Amaya, you're home, what took you so long?", she asked looking worried.

"Oh hey Mom. I stayed after school to help a little and got distracted.", Amaya said. "Where's Dad?"

"Oh your father left to talk with the Kazekage.", Hinata said. "He won't be back for a few nights." Amaya sighed in relief. "You failed your test today didn't you?"

Amaya looked away. "It was on the clone technique. I suck at that."

Hinata laughed a little. "Your father was the same way when he was your age Amaya."

"You're kidding.", Amaya said shocked. "I've seen him trained, he couldn't possibly be better at kage bunshin!"

"But until he learned it he failed the same test three times.", Hinata said. Amaya just continued to stare. "Well dinner's ready."

* * *

Amaya entered the classroom early getting her usual seat in the front row next to the window. The extra light helped her see better with her blindfold. Plus she liked to daydream at times. "You seem unnaturally eager today Amaya.", Iruka said noticing her as he counted the seats.

"I'm going to do better this time Iruka-sensai trust me!", Amaya said smiling. She noticed Iruka wasn't so cheerful. "Everything ok?"

Iruka sighed. "There's going to be bigger classes from now on Amaya."

"Why?", she asked.

"I'm not suppose to say this but since I know you so well and it's before school hours. One of the teachers was arrested yesterday after graduation.", Iruka said sighing.

"Arrested? For what?", Amaya asked concerned.

"He was caught with a student. A year younger than you Amaya."

Amaya looked shocked. "Caught with a student? What do you mean?"

Iruka sighed heavily. "This is hard to say, he was sexually assaulting her." Amaya just gasped. "Just don't talk about it, just knowing will get us both in trouble."

"He didn't.", Amaya couldn't finish the sentence.

"No we caught him before he could even expose skin but the girl was extremely shook up. We had to get Sakura-chan and Tsunade-sama to help her. She just couldn't even let male ninja get close without lashing out."

Amaya was about to say something when the door slid open. A boy stood in the doorway he wore a red shirt and black pants and sandals. Amaya the hair color quickly, blonde. The boy also had blue eyes and had his hair in a ponytail. _But his build. The kid looks like he's fought every day of his life. He's must be serious about this. Oh great he's coming over here, just what I need, having the overzealous trainer next to me…._

"Are you blind?", the boy asked rudely. "From the second I came into this classroom you've done nothing but stare at me."

"No, I'm not blind!", Amaya started.

"Well if you like what you saw you coulda just say something.", the boy said with a smirk.

"Like I would be interested in a punk like you!", Amaya shouted standing up glaring at the boy.

"Well if you weren't undressing me with your eyes they why did you keep staring?". The boy demanded.

"Please, not even in your dreams!", Amaya shouted back becoming irritated. _Great just another asshole._

The boy just scoffed. "I could find better on a street corner."

"Fuck you!", Amaya yelled balling up her fist and slammed it into the boy's face.

"Amaya!", Iruka said getting up. Amaya shrank back into her seat.

"It was his fault.", she mumbled.

"I don't care.", Iruka said looking at the boy who held his nose. "Doesn't seem to be broken, not even blood. Now Amaya you're going to be punished for this. Both of you."

"Oh please no more eraser cleaning.", Amaya wailed.

Iruka thought for a moment. "No, you two are going to learn to get along. For the rest of the year you two are going to be sitting next to each other."

"Whatever.", the boy said sitting next to Amaya.

"Uzumaki Amaya, meet Kazama Jing. You two will be seeing each other for a long time.", Iruka said going back to his desk. Amaya grumbled. "Now I have to turn some things in you two play nice.", Iruka said leaving.

Amaya turned her back to Jing pouting. _Why me…_ She wailed in her mind. "Nice hook.", Jing said.

Amaya turned around. "What do you mean?", she asked then stared in shock. Jing's nose was bleeding. Amaya shrugged, "You deserved it."

"Makes sense now.", Jing said holding his nose. "The blindfold, the delay bleeding.", Amaya looked at him strangely. Jing smirked. "You have Hyuuga blood in you. They're the only clan that could use chakra to cut someone opened with a simple punch."

Amaya sighed and looked out the window. "You act like it's a big deal. It's nothing."

Jing mumbled something about no talent when Iruka came back into the classroom.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this opening chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy!

* * *

**

A New Test!:

**Fight For Your Right to Pass!**

Naruto stood lazily in front of the Hokage Mountain. As he looked over the faces he couldn't but smirk at seeing his own. "You've grown alot since then haven't you?", a voice said. Naruto turned around to see a man in an ANBU uniform though he wore a black mask instead of white. Naruto could tell the white-haired man smirked behind his mask. "They're gone Hokage-sama."

"Since when?", Naruto asked.

The man responded. "Zetsu was tough to pin down."

"So the Akasuki is no more?", Naruto asked. The man nodded.

"Zetsu was burned alive yesterday."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're late bringing this to me. That's unlike you Kabuto."

Kabuto removed his black rabbit mask as he adjusted his glasses. "I was checking up on something."

Naruto looked at Kabuto. "Did you find anything?"

"I'm sorry there's no activity in the Sound Village. If Sasuke is up to something he is keeping himself very well hidden.", Kabuto said. "There's something else you should know."

"What?", Naruto asked.

"It's about Orochimaru. Someone stole his body from the gravesite.", Kabuto said his face grave.

"Why would someone steal the body?", Naruto asked.

"We're hoping it's just some very hungry wolves.", Kabuto said.

"I thought your group could track anything.", Naruto said.

"Anything alive can be tracked.", Kabuto said.

"What are you implying?", Naruto said.

"Some things even the Me-Ka-Kyuui can't tract.", Kabuto said putting his mask on. "I must be off. I need to let my superior know I'm back."

With that Kabuto was gone. Naruto sighed before grimacing in slight pain. He looked down at his right arm pulling up his sleeve revealing scars that traveled up his arm. Memories flooded Naruto's mind, all centering how his arm was damaged so badly. Clenching his fist he thought back to that moment….

_Fires engulfed Konoha as ninjas clashed. Naruto clenched his fist until his knuckled bled. Across from him with a smirk on his face was Uchiha Sasuke who had launched this assault on his former hometown. "Damn you.", Naruto growled chakra swirling in his right hand. "Why Sasuke!? Why have you done this? Ruining all those lives!" Naruto looked over into the flames, there were bodies in them few of the dead where ninjas either. Naruto looked over at Hinata's body, wounded and breathing slowly. Sasuke's face turned to a stoic expression. "They used to be your friends and this is how you treat them. Even Sakura-chan! All she ever did was love you!", Naruto began to feel himself give into rage. The nine-tail's temptations of power taking over._

"_So she survived?", Sasuke asked unimpressed. He began to speak again but Naruto never heard him. When Naruto came back to his senses he was locked with Sasuke. A stinging sensation on Naruto's arm forced him to look a see Sasuke's Chidori carve into his skin despite it being stopped by Naruto's Rasengan. Sasuke smirked. "You've grown weak Naruto. How can you save Konoha if you can't even save yourself?"_

"_Bastard! I'll kill you for everything you did!", Naruto yelled._

"_Do you think that will save her?", Sasuke said shifting his eyes to Hinata's body. Naruto's rage exploded as he forced himself closer to Sasuke. By now his arm was being torn by Sasuke's chakra but Naruto didn't care. Only one thought ran through his mind: kill Sasuke._

"Alright you stupid fox!", Naruto yelled as he found himself in front of Kyuubi's gate yet again. "Fork over all the chakra you got."

Naruto could feel the presence of the demon fox come to the gate. A deep laugh echoed from the void. "And, little boy, what do you get in return?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. He rushed up to the gate and slammed his fist against it. "There's nothing it in for you! I want to make Sasuke suffer for what he did!"

_What happened next changed everything…._

Naruto shook his head pushing the memory back. "I better get back to work.", he said dreading the paperwork that waited for him.

* * *

Amaya on the other hand couldn't be happier. Much to her surprise Naruto wasn't angry at her when he returned. He even offered to help her. She grinned as she walked to the academy knowing she was going to do well next time they were quizzed on their jutsus. "What are you so happy about?", Hiro asked as he walked beside Amaya.

"Never got to worry about the test again.", she said with confidence.

"I heard a rumor that they changed it to something more difficult.", Hiro said. Amaya stopped dead in her tracks, Hiro could swear he heard her confidence shatter. "But it's just a rumor Amaya I doubt it's true.", he added on quickly pushing his glasses back.

"We better hurry anyways, we're going to be late.", Amaya said quickly running before jumping onto a nearby roof.

"Hey wait for me!", Hiro shouted following her.

"Ok class I have to leave for a bit so behave yourselves until I get back.", Iruka said getting up from his desk. Amaya grumbled. Last thing she needed was the teacher to leave. Not that Jing was a problem anymore, they bumped elbows every now and again. Jing was even nice to Hiro, which was rare due to the boy's shyness.

No what annoyed Amaya was the guy who sat behind them. Zosu, big, loud, and annoying Amaya hated him. As if on cue Zosu began flicking bits of paper at Hiro the second the door was close and Iruka was gone. Hiro would protest even now and again, but that just spurred the oaf who added a physical push as Hiro tried to study. "Zosu stop.", Jing finally said calmly.

"But…", Zosu began to protest.

Jing whipped around with a kunai in hand. Blade pointed at Zosu he said, "But nothing, you're breaking my concentration so stop now."

The large boy stopped pouting as though his favorite toy was taken away. Zosu smirked as he reached for Jing's ponytail. "Try it and you'll lose an arm, you're starting to piss me off!", Jing hissed his voice laced with malice. The fat boy frown again before his eyes turned to Amaya. He smirked again tugging at Amaya's blindfold.

"Hey what the hell was that for fatass!?", Amaya said glaring at Zosu.

"Why do you wear that stupid blindfold?", Zosu asked tugging at it again more aggressively.

"It's not stupid retard!", Amaya said swatting at Zosu's hands.

"Girls aren't suppose to have dirty mouths.", Zosu mocked tugging at the blindfold harder. "Maybe I should clean it out.", he laughed pushing Amaya's head against the table. When he let go Amaya turned around to strike him, however before she could get a clear look at Zosu her blindfold became splattered with blood.

"I told you to stop Zosu. You were pissing me off.", Jing said quite calmly kunai in hand. Amaya lifted her blindfold to see what happened and recoiled when she saw Zosu's hand bleeding and twitching pain. Jing's kunai pinning it to the desk. Zosu struggled in pain. "Next time I won't aim for your hand.", Jing said coldly. Zosu nodded frantically. Jing pulled out his kunai, "Now go clean up.", he said putting his weapon away.

Zosu ran out of the classroom. The rest of the class laughed and giggled in hushed voices as they heard Iruka shout in surprise upon running into the injured student. Iruka came into the classroom demanding to know what happened. Jing calmly gave an excuse of how Zosu did it himself.

"He got bored and began to play a knife game by himself like an idiot.", Jing said calmly with an honest voice. Iruka didn't look convinced but believed him anyway. Once he left Jing leaned back in his chair putting his feet on his part of the desk as he read. Hiro looked over slightly afraid seeing the bloody kunai spinning in Jing's other hand.

"My aren't we feeling badass.", a quiet voice said from behind Amaya.

Jing stopped spinning the kunai and offered his middle finger to the speaker. "Fuck off Nico you know you wanted to do the same thing."

Amaya turned around to see who this 'Nico' was. It was another student who wore a jacket with a collar that covered his face up to his nose. He also wore sunglasses to further hide his face. "True but I'm sure you wouldn't have liked it oh fearless leader."

Jing closed his book abruptly, "No Nico I trust you unlike that uneducated pig. I trust it you put a bug on him?"

Amaya could feel Nico smile though his face was hidden. "The pig hasn't squealed yet Jing."

"Good, keep the bug on him.", Jing said setting his seat down again. "You ok?", he asked Hiro.

"Yeah, who's that?", Hiro asked.

"Aburame Nico.", Jing said he turned to Amaya. "You ok? Fatass didn't break your nose did he?"

Amaya shook her head trying to hide the fact she turned a very light shade of pink. "No he was just annoying."

"I apologize, I'm still training the mutt to act right.", Jing said.

"Training?", Amaya asked confused.

"Yeah, I don't like the guy but he's good to move things around like a pack-mule.", Jing said reaching into a pocket.

"You're just using him?", Amaya asked shocked.

"Better than him running the streets trying to rape someone.", Jing said pulling out a white handkerchief. "Here.", he said giving it to her.

"Uhh….", Amaya looked down at it blushing.

"You still got blood on you, wipe it off.", Jing said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Oh!", Amaya said surprised as she cleaned herself. She handed it back to Jing when she was finished. "Thank you.", she said.

Jing shook his head. "Keep it, may come in handy later.", he said.

Amaya felt herself blush. Feeling bold she kissed Jing's cheek quickly. "Thanks."

Jing looked at Amaya about to say something when Iruka came back into the classroom. "Ok everyone we had a test planned today for you clone technique.", he said as most of the class groaned. "Yes, yes I know your hearts are broken. However we are still having a test. By the elder's orders as well as the Hokage the graduation test will be a sparring match against another classmate. You have a hour to get ready.", Iruka announced. Amaya groaned laying her head onto her desk. _Not a fight. Damnit Dad!_

Hiro and the others left, as Jing and Nico were passing Amaya she swore she heard Nico say, "Smooth move Romeo."

"Fuck off bug boy.", Jing retorted.

"Hey, I like my bugs."

Amaya and Hiro peered into the training arena watching another class spar. "Damn she's cute and good!", Hiro exclaimed seeing a dark-haired girl in a green jumpsuit fight.

"Yeah but my cousin is no slacker.", Amaya said defending her cousin Nei Jin has he fought.

"Guess we weren't the only ones to think of spying huh Jing?", Nico's quiet voice echoed. Hiro and Amaya turned around jumping in fear.

"Calm down we're not going to mug you.", Jing said. "Shouldn't be so jumpy considering you backgrounds."

"Huh?", Hiro asked confused.

Nico pointed to Hiro, "Hatake Hiro, age eleven. Son of Hatake Kakashi and Rin. One brother Hatake Shinji, moderate test scores.", he said then pointed to Amaya. "Uzumaki Amaya, age thirteen. Only child of Uzumaki Naruto and Hinata. Failed twice already, Byakugan inherited."

"How the hell do you know that!?", Amaya accused.

"Relax, we'll just keeping tabs on talented persons. Never know who you may have to fight.", Jing said. Amaya glared at him. "I said relax, not like I'm going to come knocking on your window at night cuz of this. Besides I'm interested to see how the daughter of the Hokage will bloom into her ninja legacy. Anyways who's fighting?", he asked Nico.

Nico lifted a hand with a roach on his finger. "Maito Kira and Hyuuga Nei Jin. Both excel at Taijutsu."

"Interesting.", Jing said peering at the fight.

Hiro, Amaya, and Nico poked their heads to see the fight end. Amaya gasped to she her cousin fall out cold as did Kira. Both fighters were at the point of exhaustion.

"God this seems pointless. Why have Academy students fight to pass?", Amaya asked.

"We are still suffering from a lack of ninja.", Nico said. "Though it has been a decade since the combine assault of the Sand and Sound villages we are still lacking strong ninja. That is why they changed to test. They want ninja who can complete missions, not jutsus."

"I heard my father talking about that last night.", Hiro said. "I thought it was just a rumor."

"I hope they're ok.", Amaya said expressing concern for her cousin and his opponent.

"We better get going, our class is up next.", Jing said walking away.

* * *

Iruka looked at his students as the waited in the arena. He looked over his clipboard stalling, he didn't like the idea of the students having to fight. But sadly the village was still suffering for good ninja. "Ok everyone since we're the last group once you're done with your match you can leave.", he paused letting it sink in to the students. "First up will be…", Iruka said looking over the clipboard, "Hiro and Zosu!"

Amaya looked over and saw Hiro's expression of fear. The large boy stepped onto the matted floor, his hand bandaged from earlier, as he slammed one foot onto the ground and crouched. "Sumo wrestling?", Amaya asked confused.

"I said he was stupid.", Jing said. "He thinks his girth and strength will get him through anything so he plays to his strength hoping to intimidate his prey.", he looked down at Hiro and patted his shoulder. "He's too tall for his own good and slow. Keep that in mind, he may hurt you a lot if he hits you but I doubt he can unless you stand still.", he smiled giving the boy advice.

Hiro nodded still unsure as he went into the ring. "Why are you helping him?", Amaya asked.

"If I didn't who would?", Jing replied leaning his back against the wall.

"Ok the rules are simple. If you fall out of the mat you lose, take it easy and keep it clean.", Iruka said. "We already had two students sent to the clinic for chakra exhaustion so don't over-do it."

Hiro just gulped looking at Zosu. "Better make it a body count after this.", Zosu grinned evilly. Iruka mentioned for them to start their fight. "This should be quick.", Zosu said going to slap Hiro with an open palm. Hiro easily rolled out of the way angering Zosu. "Stay still you little shit!"

"Hell no fatty I ain't stupid!", Hiro said. "My dad taught me better than that."

"So you learned to be a coward from your old man?", Zosu sneered.

In a rare act of anger Hiro spun around kicking Zosu's chin with his heel. "Never insult my father!", he yelled. Zosu reached out for Hiro in anger but was too slow to catch the smaller boy. Hiro counter with a kick to the back of Zosu's head, launching himself behind the larger boy.

Zosu recovered looking around in front of him. "Where are you hiding now!?", he demanded.

Hiro however was crouching behind Zosu. He clasped his hands together with the middle and index fingers extended. "**_Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique: Thousand Years of Death!_**", he shouted rabbing his finger into Zosu's nether region. There was a breif silence everyone surprised by what just happened. Zosu yelled jumping forward to escape the awkward feeling. Hiro, having this technique used against him before, release chakra from his hands lauching the large boy out of the mats. As Zosu uncermoniuosly landed on his face the student began laughing at him.

_Like father, like son._ Iruka thought to himself. "Winner: Hatake Hiro!"

Hiro ran to Amaya grinning. "I did it!", he said proudly. "Wasn't I good?", he asked Amaya eagerly.

Amaya embraced the boy. "Yup, your dad would be proud."

Smile Hiro looked at Jing. "Good job kid. Told you he was easy.", Jing said ruffling up the younger boy's hair.

"Why are you so nice to him?", Amaya asked.

Jing looked at Amaya and grinned. "We got partnered up a few years back when I started here and he was helpful so Hiro was basically the first friend I made here."

"Ok next up is….", Iruka looked over his clipboard. He smirked thinking, _Lets see if they still got that fire from the first day._ "Kazama Jing and Uzumaki Amaya!"

Amaya looked over at Jing. "I'm not going to go easy on you just for being Hiro's friend.", she said.

"I would be insulted if you didn't.", Jing said cracking his knuckles.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, and yes I know I'm evil for it. Please review!**


End file.
